The Only Ones
by xaddictedtowritingx
Summary: Troy and GAbriella rule the school with their groups... but they are complete enemies. Will the Pranks they pull on eachother pull them apart or bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Yes I own high school musical I am sitting on **__**Zac**____**Efron's**____**hott**__** lap right now and Vanessa is getting me a glass of water. Oh and Ashley is rubbing my feet!! Yeah I know just a fantasy. **__****_

_**A/N: god I hate this stupid key board!! My Mom just kicked me off of the computer so I have to use my laptop and I hate the keyboard on this thing!!! URG!! I am listening to Ashley Tisdale's headstrong **__**cd**__**, chewing watermelon gum, and hopelessly staring at one of my many **__**hott**__** posters of **__**Zac**____**Idk**__** why I am telling you all this.**__** I guess I should write now.**_

**-**

**The girls paraded through the halls of East High. They were the queens of the school. Also they were at odds with the dudes, who ruled the other half of the East High student body. They were self-claimed enemies.**

**The girl group consists of four girls who were the best of friends. Gabriella, the leader of the group, she was also a math wiz, very attractive, and was nearly always single. ****Sharpay**** supplied the drama for the group, was in theater, was also very attractive, and was never single. ****Taylor**** was the one who handled all the "physical" needs of the group, ready to tell someone off of beat them to a ****plup****. Yet, ****Taylor**** was very nice to the people she trusted. Kelsey was shy around others but could be wild around the girls at the sleepovers that were held each Friday night since they first became friends. They all stuck together and were very popular, but not in the mean way. They were known by everyone and all the other girls wanted to be in their "group."**

**The boys well, all the girls wanted to be with them, and the guys wanted to be them. ****Troy was the leader, never single or with the same girlfriend for 3 weeks, blue eyes, and definitely the hottest guy in school.****Chad**** was ****Troy****'s right hand guy, bushy hair, and had a secret crush on ****Taylor****. Zeke and Jason were the other two in the group and all of them were on the basketball team.**

**As the girls walked through the double doors of East High, and buckets of water fell onto them. Water might not ****seems**** like much, but it ruined the girl's hair, make-up, and clothes.**

**"****Ahhhh****!" the girls all screeched.**

**Of course the boys, whom had pulled the prank, were laughing several feet ahead.**

**"You boys will not get away with this!" Gabriella scolded the boys.**

**The boys continued to laugh.**

**"Yeah right Montez." ****Troy**** exclaimed at Gabriella.**

**The girls shot death glares at the boys then stalked off to the bathroom. In the bathroom they fixed them selves up with the make-up that ****Sharpay**** had always carried with her. ****When they arrived at class they were 15 minutes late. They tried to sneak into Mrs. ****Darbus's**** classroom. Then Mrs. ****Darbus's**** voice blared through the room.**

**"Montez, ****McKessie****, Evans, Nelson, Take a seat." Mrs. ****Darbus**** commanded, "****and**** why are you girls late?"**

**The boys and girls never snitched on each other that would get them both in trouble.**

**"We had to go ask Mrs. Smith a question about our French homework." ****Sharpay**** answered.**

**"Very well then, but next time get a note." Mrs. ****Darbus**** said then motioned for the girls to take a seat.**

**The girls laughed silently to themselves and ****th**** boys chuckled.**

**A note landed on Gabriella's desk and she opened it. She recognized the handwriting immediately.**

_**Gym?**__** Free Period?**_

_****__**-**__**Troy**_

**Gabriella sighed and wrote down her reply. The two had became expects at passing notes so Gabriella put the note on the floor. Then, using her heel, she skid it across the floor to ****Troy****'s desk.**

**Troy**** bent down and picked up the note. He opened the note then read the reply.**

_**Why? What do you want **__**Bolton**___

_****__****__**-Gabriella**_

**Troy**** chuckled to himself, wrote his answer, and returned the note. He threw the note at Gabriella's back so it slid down her back and into the chair. Gabriella took the note and giggled at his reply.**

_**You baby, only you. **__**Jk**__**! You wish! Well**____** I just need to tell you something. It's urgent.**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**-**__**Troy**_

**Gabriella wrote her reply and when the teacher turned around, she threw it at him. The note hit him in the forehead, causing her to giggle and receive "you go girl!" looks from the rest of the girls. **

**Troy**** shot the girls a glare before reading Gabriella's reply.**

_**you**__** got 10 minutes. **_

_**-Gabriella**_

**Troy**** smirked. The bell rang and the class exited the classroom.**

**Gabriella had just finished swapping items in her locker so she shut the locker door to reveal a sure-of-himself-looking ****Troy****. He had his arms crossed leaning his back on the lockers with one leg propped up against them. ****"Ready babe?"****Troy**** asked her smirking.**

**"****Bolton**** shut the hell up!" ****GAbriells**** remarked about ****Troy**** calling her "**_**babe**_**".**

**"****watch**** that mouth of yours Montez." ****Troy**** answered emotionless.**

**Gabriella sighed as they walked into the gym.**

**"****what**** are ya'll girls planning to do to get back at us?"**

**"****that**** devilish deed is already done." Gabriella answered.**

**Gabriella noticed one lone basketball on the gym ****fllor****. She ran to the ball and picked it up.**

**"You ****wanna**** play?" Gabriella asked, twirling the basketball on her fingertips.**

**Troy**** looked at her wide-eyed. "****you**** play?"**

**"DUR!**** You're a smart one!" Gabriella remarked sarcastically.**

**"Ok, Montez. But I will so whoop your ass!" **

**"Yeah right, ****Bolton****." Gabriella replied as she kicked off her heels. She dribbled down to the three-point line. The sound of the ball swishing through the hoop filled the gym.**

**"Damn Montez." ****Troy**** said amazed.**

**"Girls can play basketball too ****ya**** know."**

**"Not like that."**

**Gabriella blushed and giggled.**

**"How 'bout we make this more interesting."**

**"How do you mean ****Bolton****?"**

**"A bet.**** Whoever wins get whatever they said they wanted if they ****won.****" ****Troy**** replied smirking.**

**"Ok. So what shall I bet on?"**

**"****ummmmmmm****… If you loose you have to make-out with me and if I ****loose ,which**** I wont, I have to.." ****Troy**** answered.**

**"****Ewww**** Why would I make-out with you?"**

**"****Cuz**** it will make this game more interesting for both of us."**

**"UGH! Ok but if you loose, which you will, you have to dye your hair pink!"**

**"WHAT!!" ****Troy**** yelled.**

**"Deal?"**** Gabriella asked holding out her hand for him to shake.**

**"Deal."****Troy**** said the shook her hand.**

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger but it is late and I have to turn in for the night. I will try to post again today or tomorrow. Hope you liked it. Personally I like these the most.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc****laimer: The ownership papers are on the way to ****Timbuktu****. I ****aint**** got ****nuttin**

**Previously: The two decided to play basket ball with a little twist.**

They started to play. Troy was surprised when he found out how good Gabriella really was.

"Montez you got game." Troy said breathless, while Gabriella was only a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"A little." Gabriella replied before shooting the ball.

Troy was concentrating more on her than the game so the ball easily went through the hoop.

"Watch out Bolton. You are losing by 4 shots." Gabriella replied

"Pause for a sec."

Gabriella took of her yellow v-necked top to reveal a white tank top.

Troy was mesmerized. Still in a trance he took of his shirt to show his perfectly sculpted abs. Gabriella was taken into a trance of her own so she didn't notice troy. Troy had picked u the basketball and shot.

"You gonna play or stare?" Troy asked a smile playing across his lips.

"I think ill play." Gabriella said annoyed. "You can also keep your eyes off."

Troy smirked as they continued playing.

The boys walked into the gym, because they normally play at free period. The girls also walked in because they were searching for Gabriella.

Both groups stood amazed as they saw a shirtless troy and Gabriella was in her undershirt/tank top.

Gabriella shot the ball but troy intercepted it. Troy took the ball and ran to the other side of the court with Gabriella only a foot behind. He shot and right once it went through Gabriella's leg entwined with his on accident and they both came crashing down onto the gym floor. They both started to laugh but, their laughing quickly subsided when they noticed that the groups where in the gym.

"Oh crap" they said in unison

Both of their groups walk over to them confused.

"Here" troy said holding out his hand, for her to take.

"Thanks" Gabriella took hold of Troy's hand and he pulled her up from the gym floor.

"Am I missing something here?" Chad asked when he reached them.

"Not like that, dumb butt! We were playing basketball." Troy answered.

"Oh" the girls echoed

"Who won?" Sharpay asked

"Gabriella and troy silently motioned his hand towards Gabriella.

"Really?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah by 3 shots!" Gabriella boasted

"She's awesome." Troy complemented on Gabriella

"Thanks." Gabriella replied blushing wildly. "Oh and remember the bet, wildcat?"

"What bet?" The confused gangs asked.

"IF I won she had to make-out with me." Troy started

"But he lost so he has to die his hair pink." Gabriella finished, "and he agreed.

"Do I really have to?" troy whined in a childish voice

"Yep" Gabriella answered, "See you around. Oh and have fun playing basketball! Gabriella giggled then walked out of the gym. All the girls were laughing until…

"MONTEZ!" they heard troy shout from the gym

The girls busted out laughing.

"Yall did get the last one right?" Gabriella asked the girls, still laughing

"Yeah at the last minute." Taylor answered then they went to the theater to watch Sharpay performing a song

Troy stood there looking at the deflated basketballs.

"I can't believe they took the air out of everyone!" Jason exclaimed

The guys spent the remainder of the period re inflating the basketballs.

The last period bell rang. Gabriella rushed to her parking spot then remembered. Her mom had her car; she was supposed to have caught the bus. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she started walking to her house.

She heard running footsteps so she turned around.

"You ok?" Troy asked her breathless

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Gabriella questioned confused

"Well you are walking home alone. Someone like the boogey man might come and get you."

Gabriella giggled and blushed.

"I got my car so I can give you a lift home if you want."

"That would be great, Bolton."

They each walked back to Troy's car.

**Troy POV**

I want to open the door for her and like ya know be nice. What if that makes her think something's up? Well I guess it couldn't hurt cuz a little something is up. I will have to tell her sooner or later.

**Back to no one's POV**

Troy opened the door for Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded to say "thank you" then got into the car.

Troy walked to the driver's side then entered. "Do you have to be home right away?"

"No. Why?"

"Cuz I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"That would ruin the surprise. Do you need to call your mom and tell her that you wont be back until like 6ish."

"6ish!" Gabriella yelled, "she's in New York to promote a book she just wrote."

"Ok then."

"But seriously where are you taking me to where I won't be to my place until 6?"

"Somewhere. But I know for sure you will like it."

**a/n****: FINALLY!!!! ****Totally typed.**** God, my fingers ache. I still have to type on my laptop and the dang keys are like way too small. ****Urgh****! I will write my "not so secret admirer" story soon. I have written 'til episode 4 And I am on the last episode which is episode 5 and I really like it. It soooo romantic!! ****Will post again soon.**

** 3 Katelynn **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I aint got nuttin**

The scenery suddenly changed. As Gabriella looked out the window, she now saw vast canyons, reddish rock, and the sun was reflecting the rock, causing a beautiful sight. 45 minutes had passed and Troy cut off of the highway to a gravel road. The road had definitely been there a while; grass was seeping through the thin layer of gravel that was left of the road.

"We're here babe-oops! I mean Gabriella. I mean not that you aren't-" Troy rambled.

"Troy!" he keeps rambling so Gabriella covered his mouth with her hand. "I get it."

Troy licked her hand causing her to take her hand off of his mouth.

"Ew! Gross, Bolton!" Gabriella yelled, wiping her hand on the shoulder of his shirt.

Troy burst out laughing.

"That was not funny!"

"I thought it was hilarious!"

Gabriella sighed.

"Come on!" Troy said. He took her hand and walked to a lone bench over looking a deep canyon. "Do you like it?"

"Of course! It's absolutely beautiful!" She replied as she sat in the bench beside Troy.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Troy almost whispered, inching closer to her face.

Troy was so close to her face that Gabriella could feel his breath under hers.

**Gabriella's POV**

"OMFG!! Is he really going to try to kiss me?" she wondered.

**Troy****'s POV**

"Should I? I really want to but I don't want things to get awkward." Troy disputed with himself, lost in his thoughts.

**Back to no one POV (well I guess u could call it author's POV)**

Troy and Gabriella inched closer, each wanting to kiss the other but not wreck their friendship. They were supposed to be enemies.

At the last second Gabriella's phone rang.

Gabriella pulled back and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey do you want to come over to my place tonight?" Sharpay asked excitedly.

"Uh, sure. What time?"

"5:30."

"Uh it is ok if I get there around 6?"

"That's fine but when you get here you have to tell me why."

"Urgh. Whatever."

"LYLAS!" Sharpay yelled into the phone.

"LYLAS. Bye." Gabriella said before hanging up the phone. (LYLAS is short for love you like a sis)

"Sharpay?" Troy asked, about who was on the phone.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"She talks REALLY loud."

Gabriella giggled the stood up.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Getting a better view. It's beautiful up here."

"Just don't fall off the edge." Troy said as he also got off of the bench and joined Gabriella at the edge of the canyon.

"I won't"

Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist, hoping that she won't mind.

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because it's something that I knew you would like. I always come here when I need to think or something."

"Oh, how did you even find this place it is so secluded?"

"My grandpa owns this property, but he said I could come any time I want. You're the only one who knows about it except us."

"Thanks For showing me this."

"My pleasure." Troy said as he looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Oh god I am falling under his spell." She thought to herself.

**Back to no one POV**

Brown meet blue and their eyes locked as Troy slowly leaned in, not wanting another interruption.

Right once their lips meet Gabriella pulled back.

"What's wrong." Troy asked concerned.

"Don't you have a girlfriend? You always do."

"No! You know that I would never cheat on a girl."

"Yeah."

"But I do know a girl that I would very much like to be my girlfriend."

"Oh sorry. I should go then." Gabriella replied with her head hung low.

Troy grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "You are that girl."

A huge grin broke out on her face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." Gabriella answered.

"Awesome." Troy said before he kissed her softly.

Gabriella smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Troy placed his hands on her waist gently.

They pulled apart slowly each of them not wanting this moment to end.

But it did… Troy's phone broke the moment.

Troy sighed as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"What's up man?" Chad said into the phone.

"I am going to frikkin kill you!"

"What did I do?"

"Never mind. What did you want anyway?"

"Oh! The team is coming over to my place for a game. You coming?"

"Hell Yeah! Be there around 6." Troy said then hung up the phone before Chad had the chance to say another word.

"Ready?" Troy asked Gabriella, who was starring over the canyon.

"Huh?" Gabriella snapped back from she thinking, "Oh yeah. Lets go."

**A/n: review!!!!!!! Hope u likie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was up till 5 am writing (posted a chapter on each one of my stories)**

Troy to hold of Gabriella's hand and entwined their fingers. He gave her hand a slight squeeze to tell her that everything will be alright.

Gabriella rested her head and mumbled, "thank you."

"For what babe?"

"Being with me."

Troy turned to her and held both of her hands. "I will always be with you."

"You promise?"

"Here's my promise." Troy said then dung around in his front left pocket. He pulled out a silver necklace with a silver charm that was the letter "T".

Gabriella smiled wildly as Troy took a deep breath put the necklace around her neck.

"Now part of me will always be with you."

Tears slid down her cheeks. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Troy smiled and used his thumb to softly brush away the tears on Gabriella's delicate face.

They sat and watched the sunset over the beautiful canyon. After, watching the sun disappear Troy looked and saw Gabriella silently asleep on his shoulder.

"I don't want to wake her" He thought to himself then decided on a simple solution.

Troy picked Gabriella up in his arms bridal style as carefully as he could. He then set her in the passenger's seat and reclined the chair so she could be as comfortable as possible. After popping the trunk, he got a blanket out of it and laid it over Gabi. He kissed her on the forehead before returning to his side of the car and driving off, towards Sharpay's to drop her off there.

Gabriella stirred awake and saw Troy looking at the road ahead. "What time is it?" (SUMMERTIME!!!! LOL)

"Oh Hey. It's 5:45."

"Should we tell the others about us?"

"Whatever you want Brie" Troy replied looking at her but then turned his head back to the road.

"How 'bout we wait just a bit. We could drop hints and see how they react so we know if they would accept us."

"Yeah, that will work" Troy answered with a small amount of sadness in his voice.

"I will still wear the necklace. Don't worry."

"Good but if you want us to be a secret; won't they see the necklace and know?"

"I'll do this!" Gabriella then tucked the necklace in her shirt so you could only see a silver chain.

"Smart."

"Don't you think I have had to hide necklaces before?"

"Oh Really? Who were they from?"

"Well… my Dad gave me a necklace before he died and I don't want my mom to see it."

"Oh. Well sorry about your dad. I know he loved you, how could anyone not? And why don't you want your mom to see it?"

"Because I don't want it to bring back memories and make her cry or anything. Now I am too afraid to wear it. I don't want to loose it or anything."

"Ok." Troy pulled the car into his driveway.

"Why are we at your place?" Gabriella asked.

"Cause I am going to Chad's after I drop you off at Sharpay's. I have to get my gym bag. Come on."

"No, it's fine I will stay here."

"Oh no you won't!" Troy then ran to her side of the car and opened the door. "I guess we will have to do this the hard way then."

Gabriella giggled as she was picked up by Troy.

Troy slung her over his shoulder like a potato sack.

"The stall in the girls' bathroom is right. You do have a cute butt!"

"Very funny, Montez." Troy answered sarcastically. "What was that for?" Troy said and jumped. Gabriella had pinched his butt.

"Sorry but I just can't keep my hands off! It's just so cute and round!" Gabriella managed to say between giggles.

Troy flung her off of his shoulder and set her on the couch. "Payback time!"

"Oh I am so scared." Gabriella remarked, full of sarcasm.

Troy started tickling her. "Give it up! Say "Troy Bolton is the hottest guy in the world!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"Ahhhh!! Troy stop!"

"Not until you say it!"

"Okay, okay! Troy Bolton is the hottest guy in the world!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy stopped tickling her. He leaned over and meets Gabriella's lips with his. Gabriella brought her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her into his lap. Gabriella pushed onto him so he slowly leaned into a laying position on the couch.

"Troy, I'm…" Mrs. Bolton called through out the house until she saw her son, "home."

The two young love birds pulled apart, each very embarrassed.

"Um. Hi Mom." Troy greeted his mother. "Where were you?"

Mrs. Bolton eyed Gabriella before continuing. "I had to run to the grocery."

"Do you need help with the bags?" Gabriella offered.

"That would be pleasantly wonderful."

"Mom this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is my mom." Troy introduced.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said as she held out her hand for her to shake.

"Hello to you too Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton took Gabriella's hand and shook it. "Are you my son's current girlfriend?" She asked a little too harshly.

Troy shot his mother a glare. "Yes but we are keeping it on the down low so don't tell anyone, especially dad. Also Mom, She will be my girlfriend for a long time."

"Let's go get the groceries, shall we?" Gabriella said to break to tense between Mrs. Bolton and her son.

"Yeah." Troy answered. He grabbed Gabriella's hand and they walked back outside and to his mother's car. "Sorry that my mom is such an ass."

"Troy don't talk about your mother like that!" Gabriella scolded then playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Sorry girlfriend." Troy answered in a little kid voice.

"It's okay ya big baby." Gabriella giggled.

"Kiss me make it better?" Troy questioned still whining in a little kid voice.

"No problem." Gabriella said before leaning in to kiss him.

"Troy! Chad called…" Mrs. Bolton interrupted, walking out of the house, "he wanted to know where you were."

"Oh crap." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand as they ran to his car. "I'll be back later tonight!" He yelled to his mother before driving off.

"Thanks for driving me here." Gabriella told her boyfriend.

"Call me later?" he pleaded.

"Definitely." She gave him a quick then walked up to Sharpay's porch. Turning around, she waved to Troy as he left to o to Chad's. Right as she was about to knock on the door, it crashed open revealing a very confused Sharpay.

**So will Sharpay find out? Sorry about Mrs. Bolton being all mean-ish but I am heading somewhere with that. Chapter 5 will be with their separate group get-togethers. Chapter 6 will be a Valentines Day one!!! R&R**


End file.
